


dad

by spoopdeedoop



Category: The Two Princes (Podcast)
Genre: Other, because we need more of it, forgive me if this is screwed up i'll fix it when my thoughts are more coherent, hhh - Freeform, just some father son bonding, oh wait are they kings now???? lmfao, some background rumir but that's less important, ughhhh i didn't sleep last night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27377683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoopdeedoop/pseuds/spoopdeedoop
Summary: “Oh,” he says, wiping his face with his sleeve. “It’s just you.” He shifts in his bed so he’s sitting on the edge. Spike looks fleetingly towards Amir from his perch on the far side of the bed. “Hi.”“Hey, bud.” Amir turns on the light and approaches Wence cautiously, feeling very awkward. “Um. You okay?"(or: wence has a nightmare. amir is trying.)
Relationships: Amir & Wenceslaus
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	dad

**Author's Note:**

> hhashdfghj this is shorter than i would've liked

It’s happening again.

Amir shifts in his bed, his eyes straining against the dark. He sits up suddenly, hardly daring to breathe as he tracks the sound. He’s heard it before. 

There.

Soft, but just audible. 

“Amir?” A groggy voice sounds behind him. Rupert. Amir pats his arm gently, confirming his consciousness to his husband. Rupert slowly sits up, squinting upwards. “Is that- is that Wence?”

“Yeah.” Rupert goes to sit up, but Amir takes him by the waist before he can leave. “No, wait. I’ll handle it.”

Rupert turns back to face him, and there’s something in his eyes. A small thing. But Amir’s seen it so much in himself it’s difficult to miss it even in its vaguest form. 

Doubt. 

He’s doubting Amir’s ability to administer the situation.

Which. Isn’t that surprising.

Amir doesn’t think he and Wence have ever had a conversation without Rupert being in the room.

“It’ll be okay. I’ve seen you do it enough times,” Amir assures, but in reality, he’s not sure. He’s never been comfortable around small children, and as much as he loves Wenceslaus, he’s always been sure to let Rupert lead when it came to their son.

“You sure?” The small flash of apprehension is gone from Rupert’s eyes as he sits beside him, his words slurred with fatigue, and then it hits Amir. When was the last time his husband had gotten a proper rest?

“Yup. I’m sure.” Amir leans over and kisses him gently. “Go to sleep.”

Rupert gives a small noise of gratitude that sounds a lot more like a distressed kitten before returning to the blankets.

Amir stands up and heads toward Wenceslaus’ room. The soft wails have sort of broken up now into hiccuping sobs. 

Oh god.

Could he do this?

He opens the door slightly and winces when it creaks under his hand. 

Wenceslaus glances up, his eyes red from crying and blown wide in fear.

“Oh,” he says, wiping his face with his sleeve. “It’s just you.” He shifts in his bed so he’s sitting on the edge. Spike looks fleetingly towards Amir from his perch on the far side of the bed. “Hi.”

“Hey, bud.” Amir turns on the light and approaches Wence cautiously, feeling very awkward. “Um. You okay?”

Wence wipes his nose. “Had a nightmare,” he says stiffly, his voice shivering slightly even though he tries his best to keep it steady. “‘S stupid. Where’s Rupert?”

“Asleep,” Amir murmured. He steps forward, unsure whether to sit or to continue standing. He decides on the latter. Wence stares at him. 

A beat of silence.

Amir clears his throat. He’s seen Rupert do this before. There wasn’t anything to it. “Do you… want to tell me what happened? In your dream?”

Wenceslaus tilts his head, his blue eyes calculating. Considering whether to trust him or not.

Amir tentatively sits beside the kid  _ (his son,  _ he tried to keep reminding himself.  _ His son.)  _ and puts his hands in his lap. “You don’t need to, I just. This whole thing would work better if you did.”

He paused.

A touch too formal.

  
  


“And because I. Care.” Of course it comes out as insincere and forced. Amir wants to kick himself.

Wence raises his eyebrows but doesn’t react to Amir’s fumble, instead reaching out to fidget wordlessly with the frayed ends of his pillowcase, his features blank. Amir suddenly feels very clumsy.

“Look.” He attempts to abort. “If you don’t wanna talk about it, I can-”

“Despair,” Wence says suddenly. “I- I had a nightmare that the Despair came and… took all of you. You all disappeared and-” He turns away, but his sniffs are clearly audible. “And I was all alone again.” He turns back to face Amir, blinking profusely. 

Amir opens his mouth after a few seconds, rattled that a child this young would even need to fear about isolation, unsure of what to say. “I-”

Wenceslaus sobs abruptly, then turns and hugs him. And.

Oh.

Amir glances down at this child.

He’s just a kid.

He shouldn’t need to worry about this sort of thing. No one should have to worry about this sort of thing. 

Amir wraps his arms around Wence and holds him as he sobs, his tears warm against Amir’s shirt. Amir closes his eyes. Rests his chin on his son’s head. Tries to communicate how much he means to him. To  _ both  _ of them.

Before this, Amir felt like he didn’t have the right to be proud or loving towards Wenceslaus. He was so fixated on being better than his own father that he became paranoid that any contact with this kid would somehow break him or hurt him. But seeing Wence emotionally exposed like this, his apparently sanguine persona forgotten… it makes him realise something.

“I don’t wanna be alone again,” Wence says, his voice a pained whisper that hurts to hear. “I don’t wanna be alone.”

Amir takes Wence’s face in his hands and presses his lips softly to his forehead.

“I know,” Amir says delicately. “You won’t be. You will never need to experience that again, okay? Because we’re here now. And we love you.”

Wence sniffs again and swipes at his eyes with a wet smile. 

“Thanks, dad.”

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
